With a whimper
by rummblebunny
Summary: An ongoing story of survivors in our extinction level event.  Rated M for later chapters


Classified Information Top Secret Clearance Only-

Destroy after receipt.

Attention General M. Brandon, Join Chiefs of Staff.

General Brandon, here are the transcripts of the surviving dictation from the ruins of the CDC. As the previous investigation found (see video footage Bravo 779-8976) it has been proven that the CDC was the nexus of the outbreak. Footage and supplementary dictation conclusively shows that Dr. Talley was "Patient Zero".

As per Presidential directive 67542-234d all information has been sealed in the vault in **(****NORAD****)****. **All surrounding area of the ruins of the CDC have been cleared of infection.

Sincerely,

Captain Julianne Parker. USAMRID MD, PHD

Dictation Notes 17 March 2008, Dr Peter Talley recording.

-This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 code named Proteus.

We have begun the ground work on the Proteus project. The projects goal is the eradication of motor-neuron diseases. We have began to utilize the combination of stem cells cloned to treat the deteriorating areas of the brain. We have made progress transforming certain areas containing permanent damage, however, we are lacking a general method to allow the cloned cells to reproduce aggressively enough to offset areas of rapid deterioration. Currently, we have been investigating the utilizing of viral delivery vector methods to compensate for the pace of the cloned cells.

-End of Report P. Talley

Dictation Notes 14 December 2008, Dr. Peter Talley recording.

- This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 code name Proteus.

After speaking with my contact at the USAMRID a Dr. Lisa Wannamaker about other unrelated issues I may have made some headway into our delivery vector problem. Dr. Wannamaker is a virologist specializing in tropical diseases, Dr, Wannamaker had recently returned from Zaire where she was assisting the CDC with an outbreak of Ebola ZaireDr. Wannamaker remarked that Ebola Zaire has an aggressive delivery vector and the virus does not have airborne mutations. This may be the delivery vector we are looking for, I speculate that a viral delivery system may be our best choice for the treatment,.

Dr Eliza (recording lost).

Dictation Notes 24 March 2009, Dr. Peter Talley recording.

-This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 code name Proteus.

My work has finally begun to show progress. We were able to take the delivery vector from the Ebola Zaire virus and create a possible treatment. We were able to combine the clone stem cells and Human Growth Hormone to stimulate extra growth within the affected cells. If the preliminary colonies demonstrate stability in the growth medium I am optimistic that we can begin animal testing within the

nex(recording lost).

Dictation Notes 15 April 2009, Dr Peter Talley recording.

-This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 code name Proteus.

Colonies have begun to demonstrate stabilization in HE-LA cells, the growth is astounding. Some concerns have been noted by other staff members of the aggressive growth of the repair virus. I agree with their concerns about the aggressive growth. I have requested information from USAMRID about the studies that have been completed with the Bio-Terrorism viruses that were discovered in Iraq. Some of the viruses were equipped with a termination medium. That is that after the virus completed it's mission that it would "self destruct". Perhaps this would solve our aggression problem.

Dictation Notes 30 April 2009 Dr Peter Talley recording.

-This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 code name Proteus.

Progress has been made, I was able to locate existing research conducted on Anthrax strains developed by the KGB during the cold war. These strains were cleaner than the strains that were discovered in Iraq. They are truly a marvel to behold. After the virus has accomplished it's task, it dies. Tests were successful in the HE-LA medium. I am optimistic that we will be able to begin animal testing within six weeks.

Dictation notes (unintelligible 2009) (garbled) recording (garbled case file Zeta 7-89 code (garbled).

Minor accident in the adjoining lab today with a post doctorate student. He was completing research on a unrelated project and exposed lab to a burst of gamma radiation approximately 200 rems. The student is being treated for radiation exposure. It does not look good for him, fortunately it does not appear that anyone in the lab was affected.

(Garbled) case file Zeta 7-89 code name (garbled)

We were finally let back into the lab today, it's been (garbled) since the radiation accident in the adjoining lab. No noted issues with the project. Inactive cells still inactive, I note minor He-La leakage from growth medium. This was within normal parameters. I had one of my post doctorate students Molly clean it up.

May 15, 2009 Dr. Peter Talley recording. This recording is for case file Zeta 7-89 (garbled).

Began animal testing today on mice. These test animal are transgenic mice affected with ALS. I am optimistic that we shall see progress shortly.

May 16, 2009 Dr. Peter (garbled)

Testing has appeared to have failed. Mice display increasing confusion, lethargy, (garbled) control subjects unaffected.

May 17, 2009 Dr. Peter Talley recording (garbled)

I have preformed a necropsy on one of the test subjects, all test animals have died. God where did I go wrong. I have drawn blood, brain, and liver material. Noted that while performing the necropsy one of my groves was punctured. I had a torn cuticle. As per policy I have began a course of anti-virals.

May 18, 2009 Dr. Peter Talley aww fuck who the hell cares, I feel like shit. I'm running a fever of 103 degrees, I scared as hell that I caught something. I'm scared shitless. Calm down calm down. Let the anti-virals work. I screwed up. (garbled)

After this point no further audio dictation is salvageable. Further information was gathered through surviving video footage.

Last dictation occurred at approximately 1700 hours. At 2100 hours Dr. Talley makes a phone call this phone call was to his post doctorate assistant Molly Simmons. Dr. Talley had not reported the exposure to the team at the CDC. Ms. Simmons later stated that Dr. Talley was delirious and not making any sense. She contacted the Security at the CDC who responded to Dr. Talley's home. Dr. Talley was unconscious but still breathing at that point, all life signs were severely depressed. A hazmat team was dispatched to the home of Dr. Talley who went into Cardiac arrest. Resuscitation attempts were made on Dr. Talley and proved unsuccessful. Dr. Talley's body was transported to the CDC for examination. Video surveillance taken at 19 May 0500 hours at the CDC shows Dr. Talley reanimating on the autopsy table and attacking the attending physicians.

As documentation shows the two subjects who Dr. Talley consumed reanimated shortly there after and attacked arriving staffers at the CDC. Infection spread from the CDC through bites and Blood Bourne pathogen exposure, recovery of the decedents after neutralization showed that the infection was spread through a viral medium primarily through the saliva of the infected, however there were reports of infection through other fluid exposure, it was determined through testing at USAMRID that all lower order mammals that the virus code named Lazarus) is 100% lethal, however in humans it causes initial death and subsequent reanimation. The reanimate Dr. Talley was identified by Delta operators operating in Atlanta prior to the final withdrawal. He was terminated and the corpse was brought to Cheyenne Mountain for examination. End of report.


End file.
